Fascinating New Thing
by seattlechild
Summary: Three girls move in with their dad Charlie and their sister Bella. None of the girls have met prior to this. But they soon discover there and quite a few strange things in Forks, and they are some of the strangest! ECxOC / JBxOC / SDxOV / BSxOC
1. This All Started With A Big BANGs

The car ride was awkward. Well for one, Robin Swan has to live with her father Charlie, even though she hasnt seen him sense she was two years old. The second thing? She found out she is one of his four daughters. Apparently he wasnt faithful to his wife, and got the mitresses pregnant. The fact that all four girls will be living with Charlie is the weirdest part. No, the fact that none of them know eachother is.

Robin shifted to face Charlie, "So, Forks is, nice?" Charlie grunted and mumbled someting that Robin couldnt make out and he contuined to look straight ahead. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window of the police cruiser. As her shoulder-length brown hair fell in her grey-green eyes she forcefully tucked it behind her ears.

Before she knew it, the cruiser pulled up in front of a small little blue-white-ish house. It was simple. Small. Not much like the houses she was used to Ohio. Charlie helped get her bags out of the back. "So, your probably going to share a room with Clara. Being as you two are the youngest of the bunch. Ehm, Bella and Tess are the older ones. Tess is the one with the braces, and Bella is the one with the pale kid by her side all the time." Charlie added the last part somewhat relunctantly.

As Robin climbed the wet cement staris to the house she took one last look outside before turning her attention to the three people on the couch. A short girl stood up, she has light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hi! Im Tess. Want me to help with your bags?" She said with her much-too-high voice.

"Umm, sure. I mean, if your not doing anything.." Robin said looking over to the two on the couch. The boy on the couch had bronze hair and a very angular face, but what struck her the most about him was his brooding yellow eyes. And he was staring right at her. The girl on the other hand, hadnt moved her attention from the screen. If it wernt for the fact that she would blink occasionally, Robin would have assumed her for dead.

The air got thick with unease. The boy on the couch held Robin's gaze, and she was fixated on him. But when Tess gripped her tan wrist and pulled her away, only then did her gaze waver. Tess spoke in a hushed tone as she pulled her up the wooden staircase. "Why were you staring at Edward?"

They then walked through a door on their right, the room was epmty other than the two beds. "Is that who that was?" Tess nodded without looking up from the suitcase she just opened. "Was the girl Bella? Why didnt she even look up at me?"

Tess now looked away and stuck her hips to the side and placed a delicate hand on her slender waist. "Yes that was Bella. Unfortunatly. Ive never liked her. Like the first day I got here, she didnt even say hi, and the first time she ever talked to me was when she was PMSing about her little Eddie-poo. For all Im conserned, she has the personality of a lego brick. I dont even get why Edward is with her. I mean, he is gorgeous, and she is so...plain. She is never by herself either, if shes not with Edward, shes with Jacob, and if shes not with Jacob, shes with Edward." She said as she turned back to the clothes she piled on her bed.

Robin tried to hide the stunned look on her face by going over to help Tess. "When does Clara get here? According to Charlie I'm sharing a room with her." She said trying to make small talk with her older sister Tess.

"Urm...I think tomorrow-ish. Im not exactly positive." She said with her attention on what she was doing and not much to the conversation. She suddenly paused and rather quickly shifted her attention to her sister. "Hey Robbi, wanna go to the election-campain-thing tomorrow with me? Bella wont leave Edward so she wont go, and I dont want Edward to go cause he always seems like hes man-apauseing. It downs my mood."

She looked up and into her sisters kind faded blue eyes. "Sure, I'll go with you." She said with a smile. "And why did you call me Robbi?"

Tess shrugged. "Robin seemed too formal. Plus The Wedding Singer is my favorite movie and the main dudes name is Robby, so I thought I could call you Robbi. Oh, and another thing, I saw you checking out Edward, so dont think I didnt notice." Robbi bashfully looked down and grabbed a handful of clothes and took them over to her dresser. Charlie called Tess' name from downstairs. Before Tess turned and walked out the door she said "He was checking you out too. Also, your way prettier than Bella, and unlike her you dont have the personality of a ficus. I think you should go for it." She gave Robi a playful wink and flew down the stairs to answer to Charlie.


	2. Donnelly For Governor

It was midnight when Tess walked into Robbi's room. When Robbi heard her walk in she only saw her siloutte. "Tess?" She asked groggily while rubbing her eyes.

She tip-toed in and set her arm full of blankets on the empty bed that Clara would soon occupy. "Ima sleep in Clara's bed on account of every time I try to sleep in there it sounds like Bella is having an orgasm." She plopped down on the bed and continued talking after her head hit the pillow. "Its like she has Edward in her room with her. Its super creepy. But he isnt there cause every time I open my eyes its only her and her pillow..."

Robbi laughed a little and listened silently while Tess continued to complain about all the stuff she hated about Bella. Eventually, both girls fell asleep.

_"Robin," Started the handsome man in the 1900's clothing. His bronze hair was slicked back and his green eyes shone in the evening sun. "Im fearful to tell you this, but my mother is sick and in the hospital, and I am going to be with her for a while, so I will probably not be seeing you." He stated. My own reply came out with difficulty. "Oh, well I guess I can understand." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek, a crooked smile crept onto his handsom face "And one more thing..." He started "Yes, Edward?" I said back. "I-"_

The alarm started blaring the newest Katy Perry song California Gurls and woke Robbi and Tess up from their peaceful, yet cold, slumbers. Tess was up instantaniously and was skipping her was twords the bathroom. "Get up Robbi! We have to drive to the airport and get Clara and then get to the campain before its over!" She shouted through the bathroom wall.

Robbi got up and changed into her skinny jeans with a grey and white striped shirt. She paired it with long red necklaces and red converse. She was in the process of doing her makeup when Tess walked in. She had on short denim shorts with a brown leather belt, for her shirt she had a floral tanktop-blouse thing and a soft/light teal colored cardigan which was paired with black flats. "You ready to go?" She asked as she ran her hands through her pin-straight hair once more.

"Yeah, lets go." Robbi said as she looked herself over one last time before Tess and her walked out the door and down the stairs.

Bella was sitting at the kitch table in old grey sweats and a worn out XXL shirt. "Hey, where are you guys going?" She asked as she shoved a spoonful of Lucky Charms into her face. Her hair was a total mess and she had a copy of Wuthering Heights infront of her.

Tess stepped forward to talk to her. "Well, if you must know, we are going to pick up Clara from the airport then we are going to watch the Donnely campain." She said with a smile on her face. She was probably into politics...

Bella sat up a little straighter. "Can I come?" She asked hopefully.

Tess scrunched up her nose and cocked her head to the right. "You dont look like your ready to go anywhere...Plus, arnt you gonna hang out with Jacob or Edward?"

Bella sighed and shoveled another spoonful into her mouth. "Actually, I dont know if Im gonna hang out with any of them... Jacob is always busy doing stuff with his friends and Edward and I got into a fight last night... You see, what happened was-"

Tess cut her off my holding her hand infront of Bella's face. "Wait! I just remembered something; Your boring!...and my legs work." She turned on her heels and grabbed Robbi by the wrist and pulled her to the front door. Before she closed the door and left she stuck her head in to look at Bella's stunned experssion. "Buh-bye!"

Once they got to the airport Robbi ran out to go find Clara while Tess ran after her holding a sign that said "Clara Swan" on it so she would know who she had to meet. After her plane landed, a small half asian looking girl stepped out of the tunnel with a purple and black carry-on on one arm and she held her can of Dr Pepper in her left hand. She walked straight upto the two girls and smiled. "Hey, Im Clara. But you probably figured that out by now."

They all moved into the baggage section and got all 6 of her bags. Tess and Robbi had only brought 2 in total. While they moved all of her bags into the small Kia Sportage they made small talk and such. When every one was seated: Tess in driver, Robbi in shot gun, and Clara in the back, Tess pulled away from the airport. "So, who want to hit up Starbucks on the way?" Tess asked giddily. Today was a bright day, the sun was actually shining, so that is always a good sign.

"Sure!" Clara pipped from the back. "But where are we going?" She then asked confused.

"We are going to listen to this campain." Robbi said as she rolled up and down her window out of sheer bordom.

"What campain?" Clara asked 4 seconds later.

"The one for Washington State Governor." Tess answered.

"Who is running?" Clara asked 3 seconds later.

"Al Donnelly and Tracy someting-or-other." Tess answered again. Robbi was preoccupied with the window.

Clara proceeded with another question. "Who are you voting for?"

Tess started to get annoied. She gets annoied easily. "Al Donnelly."

"Im assuming you like politics?" Clara asked/stated.

"Im assuming you like asking questions." Tess shot back. Clara slumped down in her seat and looked out the window. Robbi moved on from the window to the door-locker-switch-thing. Lock. Unlock. Lock. Unlock.

By the time they reached the place where it was being held, Robbi and Clara had downed their coffee and Tess was sipping hers slowly to ease her nervs. The campain was outside, and it was sunny, so that was good. _Today is gonna be great._ Tess thought to herself as Al took the stage.

_**15 MINUTES LATER**_

_I fucking hate the rain. 'Oh its gonna be sunny today!' fuckin weather man...go choke on a cow dick._ Tess thought as she glared forward into the rain. Robbi and Clara were smart enough to run to the car to get their rain jackets. Tess didnt bring hers because King 5 News said it would be sunny. A man with long-ish blonde hair with an umbrella walked infront of her, he had a rather large man by his side, she reconized the larger man as Mike Donnelly, the brother of Al. He had been in the news quite a lot lately. "Hey!" She yelled at the blonde.

He turned to face her. "Hmm?" He asked without really talking.

"Wanna be the best person ever and give me your umbrella?" She asked smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. "Well, this is my only umbrella..."

"Well, you could at least stand next to me and share it?" She said quickly. He looked down at his feel and walked over to her and held the umbrella over their heads. "Thanks. Im Tess Swan by the way. And you are?"

"Steve. Steve Dodds. Im with the Donnelly campain. I also get the lucky assinment and taking care of Mike here and making sure he doesnt get into anything." He said as he took her small hand in his (a handshake, they are not holding hands).

"Why would you live in Washington if you hate the rain?" Mike asked as he leaned around Steve. He didnt look 1/100th of how bad the papers described him as. He was rather loud and explosive though.

"Because my mom made me. Apparently my dad wanted all of his daughters to live with him, I guess one living with him wasnt enough. Then again Bella is kinda like living with a gerbil who does nothing but complain..." She explained to them. She also explained the rest of the 'story' to Steve and Mike but in less details. When the campain was over the rain finally let up and Steve and Mike had to make their way to the cabbin thing they had to stay at in the woods.

"So..." Steve said awkwardly to Tess when Mike walked off to talk to Al. "You have a phone number?" Steve was 26, but in his defense, Tess could easily pass for 22, eventhough she is only 18.

"Yeah." Tess said in a flirty voice as she pulled out a card from Hollister with a perfume sample on it out of her pocket. She wrote her phone number on it and kissed the top left corner to leave a lip-gloss stain. "You gonna take me out on a date or something?" She said with a smile and a wink.

He held the card inbetween his hands and spun it around lazily. "Maybe." He said with a wink as he walked off to find Mike once more.

Robbi and Clara walked up on either sides of Tess. "Maybe: twice as sweet as no, half as good as yes." Tess said more so to herself than the girls on either side of her. "Hey, where di you two go?"

Clara answered instantly. "I met this guy named Jacob! He lives in La Push and I got his number! Im gonna text him in a while as ask for a pic so I can show you." She said a little too happily.

Robbi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he was hot... But Edward was hotter. Anyway, who was that guy you were talking to?" She asked with a devilish smile on her face.


End file.
